1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to compositions for use in the formation of patterns and to methods of forming a pattern using the compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As design rules are decreased in order to increase the degree of integration of the semiconductor devices, it has become necessary to develop patterning methods which can reliably pattern layers at smaller and smaller dimensions. As examples, the wavelengths of light utilized in an exposure process have been shortened, and photoresist materials have been developed which are compatible with the shorter wavelength light sources and which exhibits relatively high resolutions. Nevertheless, the patterns formed by the use of a photoresist alone generally cannot exceed an exposure limit of the light source.
In an effort to further reduce the critical dimension of a pattern, research has been conducted in the formation of a chemically attached layer on a photoresist pattern. According to this technique, a fine pattern exceeding the exposure limit of the light source may be obtained. In addition, it may be possible to selectively form patterns having given physical profiles, such as linear shapes or rounded shapes.
Examples of the formation of a fine pattern utilizing a chemically attached layer on a photoresist pattern are disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-0043756, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-0030002 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0188805.
The composition employed in forming the chemically attached layer on a photoresist pattern includes components that do not dissolve the photoresist. In particular, the composition generally includes an aqueous solvent and a water-soluble polymer, and the water-soluble polymer may include a hydrophilic heteroatom. However, as the number of the heteroatoms included in the polymer increases, the etching resistance of the composition may be reduced.